Dana's Apartment (IDW)
Dana's Apartment is a 15 floor apartment building, located on the Upper West Side, where Dana Barrett lives, at least the third she's occupied. History After the Vigo incident, Dana Barrett moved to a new apartment with her son Oscar. Dana occupied apartment unit 15. Some time later, in the spring, Dana was on the phone with her mother when she was whisked from her kitchen to Tiamat's Dimension and interrogated by Tiamat about the nature of her time as host of Zuul. Once Tiamat was done toying with Dana, she was back in her kitchen. The next day, Special Agent Melanie Ortiz and Kylie Griffin were sent by Janine Melnitz investigate Dana's apartment. While Melanie asked Dana some questions, Kylie took readings. She got nothing off the scale but noted as soon as she entered Dana's apartment, the hair on the back of her neck stood right on end. As a precaution, Dana agreed to stay a few days at the Waltz-Partington Hotel. While she packed and talked to her mother over the phone, Dana was found there was a brick wall blocking her passage. The Ghostbusters were given entry into the building. However, they were not allowed to use the elevator. Peter was shoved to the ground after he pressed the up button. Simulating the first battle with Gozer, the Ghostbusters walked up all 15 flights to the roof. Instead of the roof, they entered Tiamat's Dimension and confronted Tiamat. After they Crossed the Streams on Tiamat, the Ghostbusters found themselves back on the apartment roof. At the conclusion of the Tiamat incident, Dana had Ray double check her apartment to make sure it was clear of any trace of psychokinetic energy. Soon after, Oscar returned from visiting his father. Trivia *This apartment is a block away from PS9, the school Oscar attends *This apartment is 20 blocks north of the Shandor Building from the first movie *The frame of Johannes Brahms from Dana's apartment in Ghostbusters II is present *On top a kitchen cupboard is the wooden hand from Dana's apartment's living room in the first movie. *In Dana's refrigerator are: **A can of Blody from a billboard in The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Halloween Door" **Canned Ghost **Luigi's Fresh Pizza Dough, a nod to Luigi from Slimer! **Ravana Pickles, a nod to Ravana from Extreme Ghostbusters **The ceramic dish from Dana's refrigerator in the first movie *By the kitchen sink is Double Bubble, on soap dispenser, from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Big Trouble With Little Slimer" *Also in the kitchen are: **A bag of Stay Puft Marshmallows **On the Crunch Peanut Butter is Granny Candy from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Egon's Ghost" **A bag of Wise Natural Potato Chips **The black fruit snack box refers to the Ghostfruit Tree from Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Realistic Versions **The Freaky Flakes cereal box with the Super Duper Spy Kit ad from the Slimer! episode "Dr. Strangedog" **A box of Cheese-Its, seen in the first movie **A box based on Ghost Toasties, a RPG from West End Games *Dana's apartment unit number '15', one of Luis Delgado's many 15 easter eggs in the series *Dana's front door matches the design motif of the front doors in the Shandor Building in the first movie. *On Issue #14 page 20, the red lamp to the right of Dana is from her bedroom in the first movie *On Issue #14 page 20, on the nightstand, is a baby picture of Oscar in clothes from Ghostbusters II *On Issue #14 page 20, the note by the phone refers to Maria from Ghostbusters II *On Issue #14 page 20, panel 5, behind Dana on the wall is a light fixture based on the one above her piano in the first movie. *On Issue #15, page 12, panel 2, the map of Manhattan triangulates Dana's apartment as the epicenter of the paranormal activity. It is at the intersection of West 86th Street and Columbus Avenue. See Also *Shandor Building from Ghostbusters *Dana's apartment in Ghostbusters II *Dana's apartment in Ghostbusters: Legion Appearances IDW Comics *Ongoing Series **Volume 2 ***Issue #13 ***Issue #14 ***Issue #15 ***Issue #16 ***Issue #20 ****Mentioned on page 24 Gallery DanasApartmentIDWOngoing14.jpg|Exterior seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #15 DanasApartmentIDWOngoing11.jpg|Entrance/Exit of building DanasApartmentIDWOngoing09.jpg|Hall outside Dana's apartment DanasApartmentIDWOngoing08.jpg|Dana's door DanasApartmentIDWOngoing10.jpg DanasApartmentIDWOngoing02.jpg DanasApartmentIDWOngoing03.jpg DanasApartmentIDWOngoing04.jpg DanasApartmentIDWOngoing05.jpg DanasApartmentIDWOngoing06.jpg DanasApartmentIDWOngoing07.jpg DanasApartmentIDWOngoing13.jpg|Dana's bedroom DanasApartmentIDWOngoing12.jpg|Exterior of Dana's apartment DanasApartmentIDW15.jpg|Lobby seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #16 DanasApartmentIDW16.jpg|Stairwell seen in Volume 2 Issue #16 DanasApartmentIDW17.jpg|Roof Access seen in Volume 2 Issue #16 DanasApartmentIDW18.jpg|Roof seen in Volume 2 Issue #16 Category:Locations Category:IDW Locations